The present disclosure relates to a seal structure for a roof of a vehicle having a retractable or removable roof, such as convertibles, vehicles having a T-bar roof, vehicles having a targa-top roof, etc. In the present specification, upper and lower directions designate upper and lower directions of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-164850 describes a seal structure for a convertible having a roof panel removably attached to a roof The seal structure includes a header weather strip 3 sealing between an edge portion 1 of an opening in a body panel of the convertible and an edge portion of a roof panel 4.
The edge portion 1 of the opening of the body panel includes an inclined part 1a extending obliquely downward toward the inside of the vehicle, and a flange 1b protruding obliquely upward toward the outside of the vehicle from a lower end of the inclined part 1a. A shoulder part 1c is formed at an upper end the inclined part 1a. The header weather strip 3 includes a grip part 3a in which a core metal 2 is embedded. The grip part 3a is fitted on the flange 1b. A hollow main sealing part 3b protrudes upward from an upper end of the grip part 3a. The header weather strip 3 further includes an extension part 3c extending obliquely upward from a sidewall of the grip part 3a along the inclined part 1a. A hollow sub sealing part 3d is provided at an upper end of the extension part 3c to seat on the shoulder part 1c. 
When the roof panel 4 is attached to the roof, the hollow main sealing part 3b of the grip part 3a elastically contacts the roof panel 4, and the hollow sub sealing part 3d on the shoulder part 1c elastically contacts the edge portion of the roof panel 4. An EPTSEALER (registered trademark) 5 is provided between the inclined part 1a and the extension part 3c. 
As shown in FIG. 2, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-101251 describes a seal structure between a roof center and a hatch roof 7 of a vehicle with a T-bar roof. As shown in FIG. 2, a weather strip 9 is provided in a gutter part 8 of the roof center to which the hatch roof 7 is attached. The weather strip 9 includes a hollow sealing part 9a which elastically contacts the hatch roof 7 to seal an outer edge portion of the hatch roof 7, and a stopper 9 which receives and supports the outer edge portion of the hatch roof 7.